equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie_Pie_wide_grin_EG.png not a real word.png Twilight_screams_after_becoming_a_human_EG.png Twilight_looking_at_her_leg_EG.png Twilight_touches_her_nose_EG.png Twilight_about_to_scream_again_EG.png Twilight_gasp_of_shock_EG.png Fluttershy_wide_eyes_EG.png Fluttershy_eyes_darting_around_EG.png Spike_smacks_Twilight's_head_EG.png Twilight at lunch EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png Twilight_nervously_bites_her_lip_EG.png Balloon_deflating_in_Pinkie's_face_EG.png Applejack_spit_take_EG.png in equestria.png Rarity_dismisses_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_losing_her_temper_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_2_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_3_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_4_EG.png Main_4_speechless_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_uh-oh_face_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_mortified_EG.png Rarity_blushing_EG.png Spike_in_love_EG.png hands up now.png Pinkie_Pie_shouts_through_the_megaphone_EG.png what happen.png what (2).png what (again).png Pinkie_Pie_huge_smile_EG.png Twilight_jaw_hanging_open_EG.png Spike_jaw_hanging_open_EG.png he can talk.png Fluttershy_big_smile_EG.png Rarity_speechless_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_giddy_and_messy_EG.png Sunset_knocks_the_wind_out_of_Twilight_EG.png Fluttershy_scared_eyes_EG.png Sunset_defeated_and_crying_EG.png Main_5_in_Pinkie_Pie_hug_EG.png Twilight_takes_Sunset's_hand_EG.png Spike_disbelieving_face_EG.png Twilight_smiles_at_Spike_and_Rarity_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_dizzy_EG.png Spike_pops_through_the_portal_EG.png just a hunch.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png Guitar Centered Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png|Now that's one happy Rainbow! Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Okay, Rainbow. You can stop smiling now. Pinkie on the One Rainbow Dash grinning widely EG2.png|Why is she smiling at us? Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|"How's ''that for a performance?" Player Piano Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|"Gems..." A Case for the Bass Flim and Flam are blown away EG2.png|Face the force of the sonic bass! Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|'*speechless*' Applejack hopeful EG2.png|"Is it time for apples?" Shake your Tail! Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Where did she get all that flowers? Perfect Day for Fun Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png|Rainbow Dash face ... no coments Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png|News: Fluttershy is afraid of Discord. Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|At least we know that Applejack is not comfortable. Film Pinkie_Pie_walking_like_a_zombie_(new_version)_EG2.png Sonata_giddy_and_Aria_annoyed_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_derp-eyed_EG2.png Adagio_grabs_Aria_EG2.png my lead.png|"Your lead or my lead? Take your pick." Rarity_dramatic_reaction_to_spilt_nail_polish_EG2.png I don't actually know what that is.png Pinkie's_poker_face_EG2.png magic.png Twilight_chewing_her_finger_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_duckface_EG2.png Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_Sunset_take_a_selfie_EG2.png Fluttershy,_Rarity,_Sunset,_and_Spike_photo_EG2.png Twilight_smiling_sheepishly_at_Rarity_EG2.png Twilight_sneaks_around_her_sleeping_friends_EG2.png Twilight_scared_EG2.png Twilight_giving_a_sympathetic_grin_EG2.png Sunset_giving_a_sympathetic_grin_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_surprised_by_Maud_EG2.png one more time from the top.png we don't get a chance to play it again.png right.png Twilight_smiles_nervously_at_Spike_EG2.png Fluttershy_in_the_spotlight_EG2.png a light.png CMC_eighties_costumes_EG2.png she's gone.png Rainbow_Dash_in_Twilight's_space_EG2.png nothing you can do to beat me.png Rainbow_Dash_singing_next_to_Rarity_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_a_cold_panic_EG2.png Trixie_in_complete_shock_EG2.png Rainbow_jabs_Pinkie_with_her_elbow_EG2.png go back to sleep sonata.png anybody here remember fun.png it's exact opposite of being in the rainbooms.png Main_cast_and_Sunset_falls_EG2.png we're getting our band back together.png Fluttershy_happy_EG2.png Audience_is_hypnotized_EG2.png Audience_fully_hypnotized_EG2.png Foods_thrown_at_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png Pinkie_shocked_at_Trixie_disappearing_EG2.png Trixie_about_to_fall_EG2.png Other_Rainbooms_shocked_EG2.png Pinkie_messed_up_EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Animated shorts The Science of Magic Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png Pinkie Spy Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png|Face it, Sweetie Drops, your Bridleway dreams have literally been crushed! Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png|[[wikipedia:Groucho Marx|Of course, you know, ''dis means war!]] Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png|Kids, don't try this at home. Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Photo Finished Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png Film FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins tennis EG3.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png|Indigo be like whut? Sunset "remember?" EG3.png Rarity being giddy EG3.png|Rarity pushing her hands on her marshmallow cheeks. Sunny Flare bitter at Twilight EG3.png Sour Sweet snaps "I am watching you!" EG3.png|Whatta you lookin' at, buster? Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|This shot looks rather inappropriate when taken out of context. Twilight hears her name being called EG3.png|Yikes! Pinkie Pie slowly getting derp-eyed EG3.png|Pinkie sure knows a thing or two about the art of subtle derping. Rarity getting giddy again EG3.png Rarity reveals motocross outfits EG3.png|Rarity's really excited about motocross, even though she's in the speed skating competition. Sour Sweet pulling her eye sockets EG3.png|The sourest Sour Sweet. Sour Sweet outraged "you're competing against!" EG3.png Cinch totally afraid of Midnight Sparkle EG3.png|That's it. I'm outta here! Cinch about to blow her stack EG3.png Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png|Princess Twilight made a stupid face the first time she came here, and she sure doesn't disappoint here. Various Wondercolts at the pep rally EG3.png Wondercolts making stupid faces EG3.png Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Pinkie Pie imitating an alarm clock EG4.png|Don't think that's quite what an alarm clock looks like when it makes that sound, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie wall-eyed EG4.png Twilight biting her lip EG4.png Timber Spruce annoyed "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "yes, really" EG4.png Timber Spruce talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy aside "why it's so important" EG4.png Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy narrows her eyes EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Sunset makes spooky sounds with a flashlight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer straining her concentration EG4.png Twilight Sparkle stumbling backward EG4.png Derpy carrying a log and hammer EG4.png Rarity "she was wearing purple socks" EG4.png Rarity screaming with fear EG4.png Rarity shrieking with fear again EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Snips and Snails in fear EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the shadows EG4.png Fluttershy hugging Spike too tightly EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking very scared EG4.png Sunset Shimmer blearily "what happened?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle encounters Timber in the forest EG4.png Twilight Sparkle disbelieving of Timber's words EG4.png Timber Spruce pulls a twig out of Twilight's hair EG4.png Fluttershy embarrassed "yes?" EG4.png Fluttershy surprised by a loud slamming noise EG4.png Twilight angrily shakes her head at Sunset EG4.png Fluttershy screaming with fright EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's eye twitching EG4.png Sunset and Twilight screaming with fear EG4.png Timber Spruce screaming with fear EG4.png Timber Spruce mockingly mimics Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce being goofily spooky EG4.png Timber Spruce pretending to be scary EG4.png Timber follows Gloriosa out of the lakehouse EG4.png Twilight Sparkle about to scream EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy giving a wicked grin EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need a little more time!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need more power!" EG4.png Timber Spruce shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Pinkie Pie "make superhero capes!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy using her magic on Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy becoming more insane EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sweetly "to the spa?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy furious "to the spa?!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power goes out of control EG4.png Rarity grinning from ear to ear EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy puts a hand on Timber's shoulder EG4.png|So close. Twilight Sparkle smiling adorkably at Timber EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png|OH COME ON! Bloopers Timber Spruce wearing Groucho glasses EG4b.png Timber Spruce making Twilight Sparkle laugh EG4b.png Twilight about to crack up at Timber Spruce EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle laughing out loud EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle tells Timber to take his glasses off EG4b.png Pinkie Pie alternates between "glow" and "glew" EG4b.png Fluttershy getting amused by Pinkie Pie's antics EG4b.png The past tense of glow.png Maybe glowed is right.png Glowed and glew.png Pinkie Pie makes a goofy face while saying "glew" EG4b.png|The duck face ''again?! Sunset Shimmer "just tell us what happened!" EG4b.png Timber Spruce flubbing his lines EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle amused by Timber's line flub EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle clearing her throat EG4b.png Sorry for the snarf.png Vice Principal Luna hiccups during her line EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle still trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle looking tongue-tied EG4b.png Twilight tries to say "rock quarry" five times fast EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle says "rockaway" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle babbling goofily EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle finally says "rock quarry!" EG4b.png Twilight embarrassed; Spike looking amused EG4b.png Applejack flubbing her line EG4b.png Applejack apologizing to the others on set EG4b.png Applejack clearing her throat EG4b.png Flash and Sunset confused by Maud's appearance EG4b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity smiling wide at the window dress EGS1.png Rarity "we're certain to win!" EGS1.png Rarity reaching for a pen EGS1.png Sour Sweet sourly muttering "not" EGS1.png Sour Sweet gestures for Sugarcoat to be quiet EGS1.png Rarity mumbling EGS1.png Rarity "I forgot to mention" EGS1.png Rarity waiting for her friends' reactions EGS1.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Sunset looking worried EGS1.png Rarity starting to get angry EGS1.png Rarity in extreme shock EGS1.png Rarity deeply upset EGS1.png Rarity in awe of the Shadowbolts' dancing EGS1.png Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png Rarity pausing for a moment EGS1.png Rarity getting extra annoyed EGS1.png Rarity "because the contest is for" EGS1.png Rarity getting even more annoyed EGS1.png Rarity "no, I am not okay!" EGS1.png Rarity grinning awkwardly EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Twilight scoldingly wags her finger at Rainbow EGS2.png Rainbow Dash thinks she did nothing wrong EGS2.png Rainbow Dash with a wide excited smile EGS2.png Rainbow Dash grinning excitedly EGS2.png Rainbow Dash grins with embarrassment EGS2.png Chestnut opens her trailer door in Rarity's face EGS2.png Chestnut yells at her agent over the phone EGS2.png Chestnut yelling "I want this thing shut down!" EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer and Applejack smirking EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow excited by the relics EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash beyond excited EGS2.png Juniper Montage squeeing with delight EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png Rainbow Dash embarrasses herself again EGS2.png Canter Zoom's eye twitching EGS2.png Canter Zoom "and now this" EGS2.png Nervous P.A. looking extra nervous EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash get stuck in a wall EGS2.png Pinkie Pie about to speed off-screen EGS2.png Rainbow Dash scared of the monster costume EGS2.png Rainbow struggles against the locked doors EGS2.png Twilight looking smug at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Juniper Montage "told you over and over" EGS2.png Juniper Montage "you just ignored me!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom banning Juniper from his set EGS2.png Daring Do grits her teeth at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper passes another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png|Juniper's reaction to the over-saturation of this special's colors. Juniper passes yet another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png Juniper Montage mocking her theater boss EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer writing with a cute smile EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer writing with intense panic EGS3.png Pinkie Pie smushing Sunset Shimmer's cheeks EGS3.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer dizzy in a pile of books EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looks disturbed at Sunset EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer scoffing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "barely even notice I'm there!" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Juniper Montage getting enraged at the girls EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "any number of terrible things" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looks embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "my friends are probably fine" EGS3.png Rarity "curse you, cruel fate!" EGS3.png Fluttershy being ignored EGS3.png Pinkie Pie realizes what Sunset Shimmer did EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle worried "you didn't" EGS3.png Fluttershy trying again to speak up EGS3.png Mother and son looking scared at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Juniper Montage in stunned surprise EGS3.png Pinkie Pie stretching the word "really" EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Pie the babysitter EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie getting an idea EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie with an adorable smile EGDS3.png Queen of Clubs Screen narrows around Rainbow Dash's face EGDS4.png Screen narrows around Applejack's face EGDS4.png Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash EGDS4.png Overpowered Sunset flinching while hearing Sweetie Belle's thoughts EGDS5.png Sunset flinching while hearing Sandalwood's thoughts EGDS5.png La-lal-la.png I forgot I have to be at.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Zephyr Breeze EGDS5.png Twilight and friends laughing; Fluttershy mortified EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown Pinkie Pie freaking out; Sunset Shimmer stoic EGDS6.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly EGDS6.png Rainbow Dash napping in Twilight's bedroom EGDS6.png Notebook lands in Rainbow Dash's lap EGDS6.png Twilight Sparkle wagging her finger at Rarity EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_Pinkie_Pie's_answer_EGDS6.png My Little Shop of Horrors Living_leaf_tapping_on_Twilight's_shoulder_EGDS8.png Plant_grabbing_Twilight's_watering_can_EGDS8.png Cactus_comes_to_life_and_sings_to_Twilight_EGDS8.png Twilight_backing_away_from_singing_cactus_EGDS8.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Pinkie tackles Rainbow Dash from behind EGFF.png Rarity laughing at Pinkie Pie's goofy photo EGFF.png Sunset blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle trying not to be jealous EGFF.png Pinkie Pie gasping at Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Pinkie Pie whispering to Fluttershy EGFF.png Fluttershy looking grossed out EGFF.png Rainbow Dash pulls her arm away from Sunset EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "it really hurt my feelings" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight laughing awkwardly EGFF.png Princess Twilight whispering "am I helping?" EGFF.png Princess Twilight happy for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle's mouth hanging open EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in awe of the secret archives EGFF.png Twilight "we'll have to read everything!" EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raises an eyebrow at Twilight EGFF.png Princess Celestia cracking a smile EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "bring it on, Rainbow Dash!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're going down!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're in my house now!" EGFF.png Volleyball bounces off of Fluttershy's head EGFF.png Rainbow Dash trying to intercept the ball EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie's ridiculous face EGFF.png Pinkie imitating photo's ridiculous face EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you did what?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind herself EGFF.png Sunset "I don't want your lunch money!" EGFF.png Close-up on Sunset Shimmer's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset "'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it's not a word!" EGFF.png Princess Twilight shouting at the library EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it'll be too late" EGFF.png Wallflower blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "...plants!" EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Applejack EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Rarity EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "light her up, ladies!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush watching in shock EGFF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie regain their memories EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer restraining her laughter EGFF.png Trixie smirking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rainbow opens and closes new yearbook EGFF.png Category:Character gallery pages